1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable dispenser of the self-contained cartridge type which dispenses a predetermined length of tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many variations of dispensers suggested providing tape or labels in a convenient self-contained package. Most of such dispensers include a roll of tape which must have a portion manually pulled therefrom and drawn across a serrated edge for separation with result that such tape, if it is adhesive coated, may stick to the user's fingers. In another typical tape or label dispenser, the labels are adhesive coated on one side and contained on a roll of paper which must be manually removed from the container and pulled against a serrated edge to separate a label or labels which then must be peeled from the backing paper. Such dispensers require a tab of tape to be available, are awkward to use, and do not possess controls to dispense a predetermined length of tape.
The dispenser of my invention is totally self-contained, can dispense either tape or labels of a predetermined length which can be varied when constructing the dispenser, and does not require the fingers of the user to pull the tape or labels from the dispenser.